


TOTGA But Not Really

by mewchiveevat



Category: BeeGee, Hakdog - Fandom, PHBarrio, peenai - Fandom
Genre: BrightGulf - Freeform, BrightVachirawit, Burayt, Di totoo, GulfBright, Gulof, Hakdogen, M/M, PH Barrio, Peenai, ghost ship - Freeform, gulfkanawut - Freeform, huwag niyo ako ipapuhleeze, idk how to do tags, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchiveevat/pseuds/mewchiveevat
Summary: Basta about Bee and Gee's past relationship ganern,, PERO THIS ISN'T REAL HOY
Kudos: 2





	TOTGA But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> VERY LAME BECAUSE I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SINCE UHAW TALAGA AKO, I WROTE THIS THING,, WARNING  
> GHOSTSHIP  
> GHOSTSHIP  
> GHOSTSHIP
> 
> if you dont like ghostships, leave please cbdhbchdbcd this is just for funnn,, this is NOT REAL. okay lezzgo

A short Bright x Gulf AU

TOTGA but not really

Third Person's POV

Bright met Gulf when he was beside him during orientation day. It was love at first sight for Bright. Gulf was a magnet, making him more and more attracted. Bright knew that he shouldn't miss this chance and decided to befriend the boy.

"Hi, I'm Bright!"—Bright

Bright held his hand out and Gulf accepted it.

"I'm Gulf, nice to meet you Bright."—Gulf

From that day on, they started to hang out more and slowly became each other's comfort zone, each other's shoulder to lean on, each other's human diary, and each other's best friend.

They had many firsts together. First fishing trip, first road trip, first photoshoot, first bungee jumping, and many more.

They almost spent their all their time with each other.

Bright fell even deeper and it was no doubt that Gulf was also falling for Bright. 

Almost everyone mistook them as boyfriends.

One day, they were having a picnic beside the lake. Bright watched Gulf who was feeding the swans fondly. At that moment, Bright took this as an opportunity to ask Gulf, his long time bestfriend, to be his boyfriend. He was scared that it would cost their friendship but he didn't want to have any regrets in life.

"Gulf.."—Bright

Gulf looked back to see Bright walking towards him.

"Yes?"—Gulf

"Before I tell you this, please don't panic or something.."—Bright

"O-okay."—Gulf

Bright took a deep breathe.

"Gulf, I've liked you for a long time- wait don't speak yet, here me out first. I've liked you since the first time I saw you.. I'm not saying that you should like me back or anything hehe.. Uhm.. Will you be my boyfriend? If the feelings' not mutual, we can still be fri-"—Bright

Gulf cut him off with a hug and squealed.

"Yes, yes! Yes Bright, I'll be your boyfriend."—Gulf

Bright smiled from ear to ear and hugged Gulf back.

"I love you so so much."—Bright

"I love you more."—Gulf

"I love you most."—Bright

They were so in love with each other. Supportive of what the other did, tried to understand each other as much as they could. But they weren't the end of each other's thread. It was a mutual break up. Both agreed to let each other go and grow.

———————  
The bell of the café door rang. Gulf looked up and smiled when he saw Bright. Bright smiled at him back and sat in front of him.

"Hi."—Gulf

"Hey hahahaha why are you so awkward? It's like as if we weren't friends before- oh wait, more than that."—Bright

"The fuck Bright hahahaha lower down your voice, you forgot we're famous?"—Gulf

"Hahahaha Mew agreed to let you meet me?"—Bright

"Of course! Why not? Win let you meet me too?"—Gulf

"Yeah hahahaha...so how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while. You know, after the break up."—Bright

"I'm good! I met Mew and we're dating but you know that hahahaha..Congrats on your success with the series! I'm proud of you bro."—Gulf

"Aww.. Congrats on yours too! I met Win as well.. I'm courting him right now. Everything has been great for me, i guess."—Bright

"I'm happy for you.. We might not be for each other but I'm always here for you, Bright."—Gulf

"I'm happy for you too! I'm here for you too, always...as a best friend."—Bright

"I'm happy you were my first love... I'm happy because I've learned about what I did wrong in the past... I'm happy we're still friends. I'm glad you're happy with Win right now, I know he'll take care of you and stay with you."—Gulf

"Coffee for Gulf and an Iced Coffee for Bright!"—Cashier

Gulf and Bright stood up and got their drinks.

"You still remember what I like hahahaha... Thanks bestfriend... You ended up with Mew and I'm glad because I know he'll take care of you and loves you so much. From what I've seen in your interviews, his eyes sparkle when he looks at you hahaha whipped culture.... I'm happy you were my first love too. We weren't meant for each other but we built each other for the ones who were destined for us."—Bright

Bright took a sip of his Iced Coffee and Gulf took a sip from his coffee.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."—Gulf

Bright laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, better start now!"—Bright

They began to talk and talk all day long.

One thing for sure, they were happy for each other despite not being each other's lifetime and they were supportive of what they were doing in life. Do they have what ifs? Maybe... What if they didn't break up? Well, if they didn't, they wouldn't be where they are now. But they never regretted their decisions. Were they each other's TOTGA? Hmmm... Nope, they weren't. They are not each other's happily ever after but they found the ones who were. One didn't pull his hand away for the other's grasp, both of them untangled their fingers and put of their hands down voluntarily. They never got away. They were still there, still part of each other's universe but not each other' world anymore. They just ended it for the better, for fate to do it's work. They ended it, not because they weren't good enough for each other, but because there was someone better who'll come walking in to their world, breaking their walls down, and be that someone who they will spend a lifetime together with.

But who knows? In another universe, in another life, they'll find a way to each other-- AY CHAROT LANG BAKA MA PUHLEEZ AKO WEE WOO WEE WOO BASTA HA WALANG MALISYA, STORY LANG 'TO BABE,,, BAKA MAY MAG KWAN DYAN HA, STORY LANG 'TO OWEMJI STORY LANG SABE!!!! 

[FIN.]

**Author's Note:**

> PUTIKS ANG CRINGY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SIGE LEAVE NA MGA BHIE THANK YOU FOR READING THIS BS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANG CLICHE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OK OK OK HNNNGGGGGGGGGGG LETS GO BEEGEE


End file.
